Wolf's bane blade
by KNoelB
Summary: Gerald attacks Scott. A special blade that has been made to kill werewolves. Will Scott survive?


Scott parked the car, outside the hospital entrance. Shutting off the car and closing the door, someone grabbed Scott from behind and a knife was plunged into his stomach.

"So you think I am so clueless, do you?" Scott stared straight into Gerald's eyes. "You are quite terrible at playing average broken hearted teen boy." Scott kept glaring at the man. "I'm testing out my newest weapon. You see this blade is made with wolf's bane. If it works correctly, you won't heal at a quickened paced. You will heal as if you were 100 percent human." Gerald removed the blade and plunged it into Scott's stomach, again. "You will do as I ask or else this blade goes into her." Scott's mom stood at the entrance talking to another nurse. Gerald removed the blade and walked away. Scott held his hand to his wounds. Blood seeped through his fingers, as Scott's Mom walked toward the car.

"Hey honey. Are you ok?" She noticed his pained expression and his paled complexion. She walked towards him. Scott began to sway. He was caught before he could fall. She gasped when she saw the blood seeping onto Scott's shirt. "Oh my God! Scott! Somebody help!" Scott was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"M-m-mom?"

"I'm here baby. Help is coming." Some nurses ran over to help, just as Scott blacked out.

An annoying beeping woke Scott up. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was numb. He looked around and saw his mother asleep in a hard hospital chair. Scott tried to sit up, but was met with a sharp pain in his abdomen, Scott made an audible gasp. Scott's mom sat up. She smiled warmly at him.

"Hey honey, how do you feel?"

"Horrible."

"You gave me quite a scare. Do you remember what happened? You'll need to tell the police." Scott knew that he couldn't tell on Gerald, because then he would be killed. Someone knocked softly on the door. The sheriff walked in.

"Good you're awake. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"I'll step outside." Scott's mom kissed his forehead and left.

"What do you remember Scott?"

"Well I had just gotten out of the car, and then someone stabbed me TWICE! And no I did not see their face. They didn't ask for money or the car keys." Suddenly, Scott's throat began to close. That's when he remembered that the blade was made with wolf's bane. His body was now reacting to it. His heart rate quickened, as did the beeping of the heart monitor.

"We need some help in here!" Nurses responded and Scott's door was shut. The sheriff comforted Scott's mom as best as he could. Stiles came running out of nowhere.

"Dad, what happened? I heard Scott was hurt!" Stiles, wasn't sure what was going on. Scott should have already healed. Nurses exited Scott's room. A doctor with a grim expression walked towards the three in the hallway.

"I'm sorry to say, that Scott slipped into a coma. He had an allergic reaction to something and was no longer breathing on his own. Right now a machine is breathing for him. We have removed his IV. Hopefully he will wake up soon. I'm sorry." The doctor walked away. This confused Stiles. He excused himself and walked outside. He pulled out his phone and called Derek.

"This better be important Stiles."

"Scott's in a coma."

"What? That's impossible."

"Tell Scott that!"

"I'm on my way!"

Stiles paced back and forth while he waited for Derek to arrive. It had been over thirty minutes and there was still no sign of him. Stiles turned back around to continue pacing and ran into a rock hard chest. Stiles took a step back a sighed in relief.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to pick someone up." Stiles peered around Derek to see Deacon. "He knows more than we do."

Stiles was given the task to occupy Scott's mom while Derek and Deacon figured out what was wrong with Scott. Derek didn't want to believe that Scott was in a coma. Upon entering Scott's room, Stiles words were proven true. Deacon came to Scott's side and began to work.

"He has two stab wounds, that don't seem to be healing. He isn't breathing on his own and his pulse is weak. I think his the breathing is a sign of wolf's bane, but that doesn't explain the wounds that won't heal."

"Maybe if we find out who did this we could help him."

"You go check the cameras and I'll see what I can do here."

Derek walked quickly through the hospital. He found his way into the security office and easily knocked the single over weight security guard unconscious. He sat down at the computer and rewound the camera footage. He stopped when it showed Scott's car pull into the Hospital parking lot. He watched as an old man approached Scott. Derek knew who he was right away. He got up and ran to Scott's hospital ran.

"It was Gerald."

"Just as I suspected." Deacon looked back down at Scott. He had placed an IV in his arm and a purple liquid was being pumped into Scott. "Gerald has a special Wolfs Bane knife. He must have used it on Scott. It slowly kills the wolf. Fortunately, I have learned how to reverse the effects of it." Deacon pointed towards the purple liquid. "I have found a way to create a wolfs bane antidote."

"So, will Scott be ok?"

"He will live, but the wounds will still heal as if he is human."

Stiles was given the ok to bring Scott's mom back. As the two walked in the door, Scott opened his eyes. A doctor removed the tube from Scott's throat. He was allowed to go home after two weeks of hospitalization. From that day on, Scott was plotting his revenge on Gerald.


End file.
